1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions for protecting biological systems against excessive amounts of ambient energy, particularly electromagnetic energy. In particular, the invention relates to energy-protective compositions comprising the di- and monophosphates of the nucleoside adenosine.
The primary source of the energy required for life on this planet is our sun, whose radiations are propagated through space as waves of electromagnetic energy in a continuous spectrum of wavelengths ranging from less than 1 nm to more than 3 mm. Ionizing radiations (those capable of displacing an electron from an atom) are somewhat arbitrarily considered to be those having wavelengths less than about 1 nm and photon energies of more than 1 keV, while radiations having longer wavelengths and less energy are considered to be non-ionizing radiation. While most solar high-energy radiation is scattered or reflected in the upper atmosphere (e.g., gamma- and x-rays) or absorbed in the ozone layer (e.g., far ultraviolet (UV-C) rays), most non-ionizing radiation comprising near-UV (UV-A) and mid-UV (UV-B), visible light (VIS), and infrared (IR), readily reaches the earth's surface.
In addition to this solar radiation, background electromagnetic radiation from other natural and artificial sources is present. Particularly significant non-ionizing radiation includes IR (heat) waves from all high temperature heat sources and radiofrequent (RF) waves from radio and television broadcast stations, portable phones, radar installations, microwave equipment, and interstellar space. Common non-solar sources of ionizing background radiation include cosmic rays, radioactive isotopes endogenous to the earth and its surroundings, continuing fallout from past nuclear weapons tests, emissions from nuclear energy sites, radioactive waste, and radioisotopes and radiological and laser equipment used in medical and other scientific procedures and research.
Although biological systems are dependent upon solar radiation, it is a double-edged sword since excess exposure can overwhelm an organism's protective and repair mechanisms and cause potentially irreparable damage. UV, VIS, and IR radiation do not deeply penetrate the body; the energy is absorbed by the skin and/or eyes and converted to thermal (heat) energy which is dispersed throughout the system and ultimately captured and stored for future use in the form of adenosine triphosphate (ATP), the universal energy carrier. Under normal circumstances, absorption and conversion of this energy merely creates a harmless local thermal effect; if, however, the rate of energy incidence exceeds the rate of energy dispersion (as when the subject is too close to states at the absorption site will increase to higher levels owing to accumulation of energy, with concomitant increase in the potential for macroscopic (tissue) and microscopic (cellular and biomolecular) damage.
Of particular concern is electromagnetic radiation which deeply penetrates the body, as even small doses will scatter through the tissues and rapidly overwhelm natural defense and repair mechanisms, leading to widespread submicroscopic damage. Radiations with these penetrating capabilities are primarily short wavelength/high frequency ionizing radiations from both artificial and natural sources (supra), but some RF radiation also has penetrating capabilities. Absorption of such radiation above a very low threshold can have substantial adverse biological effects, including neoplastic transformation of cells and other cell mutations owing to irreparable DNA damage.
As the biological response to absorbed electromagnetic energy is normally dependent upon the quantity of absorbed energy rather than its position on the electromagnetic spectrum, protection from repeated exposure to relatively low-energy or non-ionizing radiation such as near UV radiation can be as necessary as protection from intermittent exposure to high-energy or ionizing radiation such as x-rays and gamma rays. In either case, given an energy incidence of sufficient magnitude over sufficient time, covalent bonds which determine the structure and properties of biomolecules throughout the system are disrupted. If the repair system cannot cope with this disruption, permanent damage to DNA and other critical macromolecules will result, with serious health consequences to the individual and potentially to the species.
The tolerance of the human body for electromagnetic radiation is not certain, particularly since the effects of the energy are cumulative; tolerance varies with age; and the damage, especially genetic damage, may not manifest itself for many years, perhaps generations. It is known that the effects of ordinary ambient electromagnetic radiation can be reduced by the practice of avoiding sources or shielding the body with common materials to reduce exposure. However, the general population has no effective means for defending itself against a sudden devastating release of high energy radiation from nuclear or other sources. It is thus imperative to provide alternate methods and means for safely and effectively minimizing the biological effects of whole-body radiation exposure, both ordinary and catastrophic, to the extent possible. Since a significant cause of radiation damage is the energy load absorbed by the body from the radiation passing through it, neutralizing this energy at the biomolecular level is a viable approach.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It has previously been proposed to enhance the energy conversion and/or storage capabilities of human or other animal bodies by the administration of compounds or compositions theoretically capable of capturing and/or storing absorbed energy which threatens biological protection and repair mechanisms. Of some interest has been ongoing research in the former Soviet Union and elsewhere on compositions comprising one or more adenyl nucleotides (adenosine phosphates), often in combination with one or more other proposed energy receptors.
For example, adenosine diphosphate (ADP) has been described as having a protective action in experimental animals when administered prior to and after gamma irradiation [Radiobiologiia, 1977, 17(5):733-8; Radiobiologiia, 1979, 19(2):241-5; Radiobiologiia, 1983, 23(1):100-4]. Similar activity has been reported for ATP, AMP (3′-monophosphate and 5′-monophosphate), and cAMP (cyclic adenosine monophosphate, 3′,5′-monophosphate), alone or in combination with each other [Strahlentherapie, 1976, 152(3):285-91; Int J Radiat Biol Relat Stud Phys Chem Med, 1971, 19(5):493-5; Radiobiologiia, 1983, op. cit.; Strahlentherapie, 1972, 144(4):451-6; and Die Naturwissenschaften 1970, 57(9):455]. Additionally, adenosine triphosphate and its mono- and diesters have been combined in various ways with AET (2-aminoethylisothiuronium halide) for radiation protection [Strahlenther Onkol, 1991 July; 167(7):422-6]. While such studies have generally reported some increased resistance to irradiation in the animals treated with these compounds or compositions compared to untreated controls, the effectiveness of the treatments over time (long-term survival rates) has only marginally improved.